In the related art, there is a known character recognition device that reads an image of an application form and that applies OCR (optical character reader) processing to the read image to recognize characters, thus making description-data entry work efficient (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-108918).
In this character recognition device, characters that tend to be mistaken are registered in advance, and a character that is incorrectly recognized as a result of character recognition is replaced with the most likely character among the registered characters.